Alls Fair in Love and War
by AshleighDeVoe2014
Summary: I wanted to do a series of "one shots" that tell what (in my mind) happens when the camera fades away. I will include a small tidbit at the beginning of each chapter to show everyone exactly what scene/event I am envisioning.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just a fun little idea I had. I wanted to do a series of "one shots" that tell what (in my mind) happens when the camera fades away. I will include a small tidbit at the beginning of each chapter to show everyone exactly what scene/event I am envisioning. PLEASE review! **

**Chapter One**

I am shaking as I walk through Francis's door. How could he be so reckless? I could have lost him tonight and the alliance. He turns to me with his eyes filled with some emotion I have never seen before. As he stands before me, my terror gets the best of me and I lash out, pushing him back.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you come back? You didn't know the gold was poisoned it was one man against ten they could've killed you-" he stops me cold and takes my face in both of his hands, eyes burning into mine.

"Because I love you."

"What?"

"Because it's pretty obvious now that to stay sane, we have to stay together."

"But, what about not having control of our lives-" he cuts me off, kissing me briefly before I pull away again.

"And what about Scotland and France?" This time I relent to his kiss but he is the one to break it.

"There has been entirely too much thinking going on." He reclaims my mouth, this time biting my lip, asking for entrance as he backs me up to the bed. He lays me down and moves against me, both of us pouring all of our emotions from the past into this kiss. He hooks my legs around his waist and presses up against the apex of my thighs.

"Tell me when to stop."

"Never." This one word sends him into a frenzy. His hands are tangling in my hair and he kisses all over my face, my neck, and my chest, whispering I love you after each fleeting peck of the lips. His hands run over my dress and he helps me out of it at an agonizingly slow pace, kissing down my body, never lingering in one spot for too long.

"Have you ever..."

"Known a man? No. I haven't. But I'm ready."

"As am I." He slides his hand down between my legs and brushes my mound.

"Please be gentle," I breathe.

"Love is gentle, and kind, and selfless.."

"You just described yourself," I smile and run my fingers through his curls.

"No, sweet Mary. I just described you." He trails kisses down to my belly button, slowing his pace until he reaches his destination. I can feel the tickle of his facial hair against me and I squirm.

"My Mary," he breathes against my skin causing me to shiver.

"What are you doing, Francis?" I prop myself up on my elbows just as his mouth descends on me. Just as quick, I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes.

"Oh my...what..."

"Shhh. Don't think. Just feel." He makes a sucking motion with his mouth and flicks his tongue over me, making me cry out and knot my hand in his hair.

"Francis!"

"Shhh! The servants."

"Oh dear lord." I throw my arm over my face and he kisses back up to my mouth, stopping along the way to nip at each of my breasts.

"I can't wait until we are wed. We can make as much noise as we like then." He kisses the top of my head and I giggle in delight.

"My dear Francis, you have too many clothes on. Let me assist you."

"If you must," he gives me a mischievous grin. I pull at his bottom lip with my teeth and peel his shirt off of him. He makes quick work of depositing his trousers and I place a hand on his hip just as he's at my entrance.

"Wait. What will we do about our consummation?"

"Just let me take care of that, love. Tell me, if I were just a boy, not the future king of anything, and you were just a girl, would you still want this? Would you still want me?"

"Yes, Francis."

"Do you want me to make love to you right now?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Then trust me to protect you."

"I trust you." He reclaims my lips and puts a hand between us, caressing me as he slides one finger slowly inside, then two, and he circles me with his thumb as his fingers work in and out, he's searching my face. It doesn't hurt. But it's uncomfortable. After a moment or two, the sensation subsides and it is pure pleasure. I am raising my hips to meet each thrust of his hand and pulling at his hair as his mouth descends on mine and he bites on my bottom lip.

"Is this..."

"What it will feel like? Yes. Only amplified."

"Oh Francis. I'm ready. I'm so ready."

"I can feel that for myself, love." He positions himself on top of me and inserts just the tip, allowing me to slowly adjust to his width.

"You should have used three fingers," I gasp but hold him still, not allowing him to pull out.

"Darling, it doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure." He nods and leans his forehead against mine, plunging his length into me and growing still whilst I hold to him like a life line. Again, it is not pain. More so discomfort. I wince when he moves and is even deeper inside of me.

"Mary? Darling are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm alright. Kiss me." He takes me breath away, smothering me with kisses until the discomfort subsides.

"I am going to move now."

"Okay..." at first it hurts a little. But once I submit to the pleasure and my muscles loosen, I am meeting his pace. We are breathless, moving together, trying desperately to get closer and closer to eachother. I feel an unfamiliar feeling rising from within me and I register a throbbing in my womanhood.

"Franc- Francis!"

"Let go with me, Mary. Let our passion reach its peak." He nibbles on my neck and this is my undoing. He explodes inside of me and thrusts with a frenzied punishing pace until our climax reaches its end. His arms are shaking and he collapses on top of me, never removing himself. Oddly, in this moment, I have never felt more at peace. It's just me and the man that I love, and I've never known such a wonderful feeling in my life.

"I love you, Francis."

"I love you too, Mary." He kisses me lips fleetingly and rolls over so that I am now laying on his chest.

"Sleep now, sweet Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I am nervously looking around at the nobles in the consummation room with us. My ladies are helping me undress when Francis enters and looks me over, eyes filled with love as always. He crosses the room to me and stops my ladies.

"Allow me. Please." He runs his fingers down my back making me shiver as he undoes my corset and lets my dress fall to the floor. Now I am in nothing but my underthings. Francis places his hands on my hips and gently guides me backward until the backs of my knees touch the mattress. He then lays me back on the pillows and I feel the weight of him pressing me down into the bed ever so slightly as he claims my lips. His kids is very timid and hesitant. We lock eyes and I remember I am to play the part of a virgin. Even though he is the only man I have been with. I gasp when he kisses my neck and all of the sudden the door flies open. In walks Henry, Bash, and a handful of guards.

"Now watch." I lock eyes with Bash for a fleeting moment before Francis grabs my chin and gently guided my attention back to himself. I close my eyes and relax back against the pillows as he kisses me again and again, going as far as to look at his brother while he's doing it. This isn't an innocent look. It's one filled with rage, hatred, but most of all, triumph. Francis has finally won.

"I'm sorry," he breathes where only I can hear.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I will have to be rough with you. The nobles-"

"Will expect you to put me in my place."

"Yes..."

"I understand." I brace myself as he plows into me, over and over. Bringing real tears to my eyes along with a release. It hurts and burns. Once everyone is gone, we make quick work of dressing, only in what's needed, before we head back to our chambers. Francis picks me up and carries me the entire way. I let my head fall limp against his chest and he kisses my hair as his footsteps echo down the corridor.

"I love you Mary. Did I hurt you too badly?" His voice is laced with regret.

"No. I know you were only doing what you were told."

"I'm sorry. It's just, after everything with Sebastian-"

"The nobles _and _your father wanted you to put me in my place. I know. I'm fine I promise. I'm more concerned about the fake blood. Where did you get it from?"

"I know of a place. Don't worry about it. Did it look real enough?"

"Yes. Yes it did. Thank you Francis."

"The pleasure is all mine Mary." The guard opens the door to Francis's chambers and I am lain across his bed. He curls around me like a vine and plays with my hair.

"I love you, Mary Stuart."

"And I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! **

**Chapter Three**

Francis trails his fingers ever so gently up my spine. I smile against his bare chest but don't make a sound.

"Mary. I know you're awake."

"Just a few more moments," I whine.

"We need to go to court. And pack for our second ceremony at Nôtre Dame. Not to mention the wedding tour that is to follow."

"And where are we going again?"

"You'll see," he laughs and raises my chin to meet his gaze. "It's a surprise. Wife."

"Well far be it from me to spoil your fun- husband." I give him a peck on the corner of his lips and peel myself out of bed. As I milk around dressing in my underthings I catch him leaned back against the pillows, arms behind his head, watching me with the smuggest look on his face.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just admiring the view. What a gorgeous view it is. Especially when you bend over," he winks at me maliciously and I blush.

"Francis!" I feign shock.

"Here. Let me help you." He gracefully crosses the room to me after slipping on his robe and helps me into my dress. Going over to a trunk in the corner of the room, he pulls out his own clothes and dons them quickly.

"Are you sore, my love?"

"A little. I'll be alright. When are we leaving?"

"I'm not sure. Most likely by days end. We will have to talk to my mother about it at breakfast."

...

When we walk into the small dining room, Henry's eyes are glued to me. He is surrounded by advisors, as is Catherine. Just as I sit he speaks.

"Good Morning, Queen Mary."

"Good Morning, King Henry."

"So tell me, Francis, hows married life? If your wife falling into line?"

"Father!"

"The nobles we're pleased with you last night. I personally didn't think you had it in you but you rose to the challenge. Well done. Mary dear, perhaps you and Catherine should have a private conversation? Surely after all these years she she has some pointers on how to keep the soreness to a minimum."

"Okay that's quite enough." Francis stands and grabs my hand, bringing me with him. "Mary, shall we take breakfast in our chambers?"

"We shall. If you'll excuse us, your majesty." Franck's cuts his eyes at Henry, who sends us on our way.

"I'm so sorry about my fathers behavior. I do not know what has gotten into him."

"Don't worry. Words don't hurt me Francis."

"Mary I-"

"Let's try to forget about it okay?" I plead with him and he relents.

"Yes, my love." He stops outside our chambers to speak to his page.

"Tell the kitchen that Queen Mary and I are taking our breakfast by the lakeside."

"Yes, my lord."

Francis holds my hand in his as we stroll through the castle, giving the servants time to fill his last minute request. Francis has always been so kind to the servants. Never expecting more of them than they can do, and always being patient. Unlike his parents, who expect their every demand large or small to be filled at the snap of their fingers. A half an hour later, we descend on the lakeside. There is a charming table for three set and Francis pulls out my chair for me, looking albeit a little confused. Before he has sat, Catherine comes over the hill and is striking toward us. Wonderful. He rolls his eyes and give me conspiratorial grin become taking his seat directly beside me.

"Mother," he greets her as the server is filling our glasses with water.

"I thought I should have breakfast with the two of you. To discuss your itinerary."

"Only for the next day. Our wedding tour is a surprise," Francis curls his fingers around mine under the table and beams down at me.

"Very well," she motions for a book which is opened before her and removes a paper, passing it across the table for us to look at. Great. Working breakfast when I should be canoodling with my husband at the waters edge.

"Your wedding procession will leave at dusk. We shall arrive by midday tomorrow and your official ceremony will be the day after. After that everyone will return to court and you will be on your way."

"Thank you, Mother. Will father-"

"Be attending? No. We can't have the current king and the future king traipsing all over France now can we?"

"Thank you, Mother."

"I, for one, will be front and center."

"As I expected," he gives her a warm smile. The rest of breakfast is uneventful. She runs through some customs with me as I am now the Dauphine.

...

I go back to my chambers and am greeted by Lola, Kenna, and Greer.

"We heard you were headed back to the castle. How long until we leave?"

"After dinner." We all chat for a while before they leave. Greer hangs back though.

"Mary, could I have a moment?"

"Of course?"

"I found this today. The girl who washes my things brought it to me."

"What is it?"

"A sex journal."

"Oh my, Greer? Is that smut? Have you been reading it?"

"Oh heavens no! I confiscated it. But I don't know what to do with it."

"Let me take care of it," I smile and reach out my hand. She gives me the book and I quickly go to hide it on the inside of my cloak which I will wear on the journey tonight. Francis and I will have much fun with this little novelty.


	4. Chapter 4

Y'all wanted some honeymoon scenes? Here you are! And please continue to review!

Chapter Four

We pile into our carriage, thankfully it's just the two of us in this one. Catherine is in her own carriage, my ladies have one to themselves as well. But right here is just me and Francis. I produce the book from my cloak and he eyes it suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"Greer confiscated it from a servant. As I am her queen, she passed it on to me for...disposal."

"What type of book is this anyways?" He takes it from my hands and flips through the pages.

"Oh! Mary! I know what this is!"

"What is it?"

"Yes, the men were passing it around a few weeks ago. I wondered where it had gone off to."

"You know about this?"

"Of course. It's been passed around for months. My mother was the first to find it," he shivers at the thought. "But let's not think about that. We can definitely bring this little book to life. What do you think?"

"I would like that very much."

"Have you gotten a chance to read any of the entries?"

"Only a couple. There is something I wanted to try...in the carriage."

"Which is?" I blush and flip through the pages, handing him back the book when I get to the right entry. His eyes grow wide.

"Oh my. Mary...if you want to do that I most certainly will not stop you. But just know you do not have to. I've never..."

"I want to." I grin seductively and kiss him feverishly. His hands knit in my hair and I allow mine to slide down his body to his trousers. I carefully unfasten them and he shimmies them down just enough to expose his member. I decide to go for it and kiss down his body until I reach my destination. I am sitting on the carriage floor with Francis in front of me, watching, waiting, anticipating. I kiss just the tip and it twitches, making me jump.

"Don't worry Mary, it's alright." He softly strokes my cheek and I smile to myself, taking just the tip into my mouth. I run the tip of my tongue from base to tip and look at him through my lashes.

"Mary please..." he whispers.

"Please what?"

"Oh Mary must you tease me?"

"Like you teased me, love?" I continue to softly lick and nip up and down his length until he is writhing under me. Finally I decide to take pity on him and I take the entirety of him into my mouth, causing him to draw in a sharp breath and tangle a hand in my hair. The more I take, the shorter his breath gets. Eventually he lays his head back against the wall and lets out a low groan.

"Oh Mary..." he whispers and I release him with a pop.

"Yes, my love?"

"Mary that feels Devine..."

I continue to suck on him, growing bolder. I take him to the back of my throat and he lets out a low, primal groan. All the sudden he starts feverishly taking me cloths off. I release him and help him undress quickly. I start to sink back to my knees but he stops me, nudging me down onto the bench and taking my place in the floor.

"It's your turn, my Queen." He grins maliciously and rises up a bit to kiss me, trailing down and nipping at my breasts on the way. He lingers until I am squirming beneath him and starts to move downward again.

"So do you remember the second half of that entry?"

"Second half?"

"On the back page." He hooks a hand around each of my knees and dips his head, draping my legs over his shoulders and holding me down by my hips. I can't move.

"Francis!" This is intense. He is holding nothing back.

"Francis...Francis make love to me." I knot my hands in his hair and guide his lips back to mine before sinking to the floor with him and directly onto his manhood. Oh. It feels different. Fuller.

"Ride me Mary."

"What does that-" He grabs my hips and moves me up and down causing me to throw my head back in ecstasy.

"Like this." I nod and brace myself on his shoulders, continuing to take him.

"Francis! Francis I'm going-"

"Let go. Let go love." He bites my lip gently and sucks on my neck, causing me to explode.

...

We lay across the floor of the carriage, basking in the aftermath of our lovemaking. Francis is drumming his fingers up and down my back. Our cloaks are draped over us along with a blanket but we will need to get dressed soon. If we don't want to catch cold.

"Darling?" Francis's voice is husky.

"Yes?"

"I want to reenact every single entry from that book with you."

"If you wish, Francis. Promise to not ridicule me if I am naive?"

"I promise." He kisses my forehead and pulls me up to sit on the seat beside him. We make quick work of dressing and I yawn as he is pulling the pins out of my hair for me. He wraps a wool blanket around me and pulls me against his chest where I drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I like to call this chapter...honey moon 2.0. Also, I apologize for the delay! Please review! **

Chapter Five

Francis has me knealt on all fours on the bed, panting with my ass in the air as he lay between my spread legs. He's kneading my ass as he tantalizingly teases my most sensitive area with his expert tongue. Every once in a while he will move his finger and massage my back entrance, never penetrating. This combination has me shaking above him, keening in pleasure. He bares his teeth against my sensitive flesh, causing my arms to give out. I collapse, against his legs begins for release, I can tell this pleases him for his manhood grows even harder before my eyes. He flexes his hips and the tip pokes my face. He only removes his mouth from me for a split second to murmur,

"Suck, Mary."

I take him in my mouth immediately, desperate to please him so that I may finally find my release. This has gone on for nearly two days. He has teased me relentlessly, never allowing me to reach my peak. I know that I said I wanted to try everything in the book but...oh who am I kidding. I love all of the games we play. He clamps his lips on me and makes a sucking motion, flicking his tongue before releasing me with a loud "pop". This action makes me cry out louder than I ever have, in both extreme pleasure and a hint of pain.

"Oh, Francis! Please make love to me I beg of you!"

"You are the one on top, my love." I hurriedly turn and grasp him, aiming him at my entrance before sinking down all the way, my front resting against the patch of hair above his manhood. He lays back and props his head on his arms, allowing me to do all the work. I realize how this looks and the thought makes me move even faster. He is laying back, watching me with the smuggest of looks while I am writhing and bucking atop of him. After a few moments, he begins to move his hips against me.

'Good,' I think to myself. 'Soon enough he will flip me over and have his way with me.' He reaches up and tweaks my nipples, causing me to cry out and throw my head back, mewling with pleasure. He shifts, causing me to fall unceremoniously back against his outstretched legs.

"Let's try this my love." He lifts me a fraction and then let's go, my body falling back onto his pulsing member and I gasp, clawing my fingernails into his arm and burying my face in his neck.

"Francis! Ah!"

"Are you alright?" He turns into a statue and forces my chin up to look at him.

"Yes...yes. The feeling is just...intense."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Shall I do it again?" He gives me a devilish grin and flexes underneath me.

"Yes," I pant.

And so he does it again, and again, and again. Until I am screaming and writhing against him. All of the sudden, he flips me over and slams into me, quickening his pace and nibbling on my ear before softly whispering "let go" and sending me over the edge.


End file.
